The Constantine
One family of Magi dragons has battled the darkness for ages. Each generation one among them is chosen to be "The Constantine" a figure hated and feared by the forces of Evil, and often sneared upon by the forces of Good. DA - Lady Constantine CB For as long as Magi dragons remember, there has always been a special dragon from a chosen line called Constantine. Although all dragons of that line carry the surname, only one is The Constantine at any given time. Being The Constantine implies that the bearer of that title is the most talented member of the line, with cunning and power to battle demons and devils threatening dragonkind, searching its equal. It also means a certain ruthlessness and being a literal magnet for bad luck and certain doom. The fact that Delirium's own son has chosen to go by the name of ' Constantine '''on a whim has proven to be the best thing ever to happen to the Lady Joanna. While demons and evil dragons concentrate their efforts solely on the imposter, she is free to go on about her business relatively unhindered. Should the protection of his mother one day prove itself not to be enough to keep John safe, the Lady would feel sorry for him. But certainly not enough to warn John off of his foolishness. DA - Morgwyn of Ravenscar CB Morgwyn keeps up the facade of a devout little dragoness most of the time. In secret she works on bringing down demons into the world of dragons in hope of the power she could gain through these evil creatures. Morgwyn plays a dangerous game, and she tries to win over the '''Lady Joanna' to her side. The Constantine line has a strong affinity to the dark forces, even if their most talented member always fought on the side of good - if barely. But Joanna isn't The Constantine, so Morgwyn has high hopes of turning her around to her side, making her an priceless ally in her fight against John '''and other do-gooder dragons. DA - John Constantine 3m John Constantine is not only '''Delirium's student but also the fruit of a hot and passionate night she spent with a red dragon of the clan when she was younger. He once wore a different name but to distance himself from the overwhelming presence of his mother, he changed it to a more unassuming one when he came of age. His choice of name was inspired by one of the newer students Harry Dresden. When Delirium laughed at that name, he immediately chose one of the same style. While he can't deny his mother's heritage he always rebels against her, spending time with intoxicating herbs or in the company of dragonesses making him his mother's most difficult student. DA - Clarice Sackville 6PB Clarice has been with Delirium's academy right from the start. She is old as dirt and has no patience whatsoever if she thinks a younger dragon is trying to push her buttons. Nevertheless she has taken a liking to Delirium's good-for-nothing, problem son and looks out for him and his well-being even more than his mother. Being around for as long as she has, she fully understands that he is by no means The Constantine. But she sees a potential she hopes to wake, once John '''gets over his silly rebellious phase. DA - Cedric Constantine 2PB Unlike his father, Cedric does not have the nice, unassuming personality to complement his pretty looks. Cedric is indeed a very rebellious youngster, experimenting with dangerous forms of magic as well as intoxicating herbs. The latter habit he picked up from his "uncle" '''John '''and Cedric's closeness to '''Delirium's son is the only one of his vices his mother really tries to discourage. Which, of course, only strengthens Ced's resolve to mimic John even more. DA - Finn Brady 3PB Finn was passed on to another dragon pair to be brought up as an egg. Only his grandmother knows that he really is a ''' Constantine '''and might as well follow her as The Constantine, once she ceases to be. Hiding him under a false name, keeping the knowledge of his family from him was the best way to protect him. Finn grew up to be a well known misdracopist, using his magic to help other dragons and living a pacifist life not unlike a White. His grandmother is pretty certain though that his true nature will shine through once the need arises and in the meantime ignorance will keep him safe. Category:Description Category:Inter-linking